


I Think We're Alone Now

by fauxtrots



Category: My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxtrots/pseuds/fauxtrots





	I Think We're Alone Now

"Mom!  Are we there yet?!" Gerard asked agrivated, although the sound of utter excitement shone through his pre-pubescant-like voice.  "I really _really_ want to see him!"  
  
"Calm down, Gerard.  You'll wake Mikey," Mrs. Way scolded her eldest child while glancing in the rearview mirror & seeing her younger 14-year-old sprawled out in the backseat of their old car.  Gerard responded with a sigh & smashed the back of his head against the hard neck rest, annoyed that his mother didn't ever answer his posed question.  It wasn't his fault he was so antsy to get to their destination.  It's not like it was him who told Frank's family to move 2 hours away to fucking New York.  It's not his fault that Frank & him had fallen in love with eachother.  For all Gerard knew, it was their parents' fault for being homophobic douchebags that prevented Gerard & Frank of admitting their love to them.  Gerard missed Frank, a lot, & he couldn't wait another 45 minutes to see his secret boyfriend.  After 7 months of not seeing him, Gerard's memory was beginning to fade, but the moist feeling of Frank's lips on his own didn't cease throughout thei disappointing separation.  
  
Along the way to the Iero household, the 18-year-old dozed off into a light sleep & was therefore easily awaken by his mother's soothing voice.  "Honey, we're here," she spoke whilst slightly nudging Gerard's side.  Gerard jumped up, excited to see the boy who his mom thought was just his "best friend."   
  
Running awkwardly mid-speed, Gerard prepared himself for the moment he'd waited for those long 7 months: To hold Frank in his arms again.  Once he reached the front door, before pushing the bell, he smoothed out his shirt & hair, which had been freshly dyed for this very occasion.  When ready, he lifted his finger to the doorbell.  Instead of getting a chance to press it, Gerard was startled when Frank flung open the door & stood there silently.  Gerard & Frank stared at each other, memorizing each other again, for what seemed like hours before Gerard broke the comfortable silence, "How long were you standing by the door?"  
  
Frank blushed while admitting, "Since your mom called & said you were out of New Jersey."  
  
"So you saw me running up here stupidly?"  
  
"Yup," Frank smiled & opened the door wider, allowing Gerard to come inside.  "I missed you, Gee."  Frank pulled Gerard into a tight hug, his head resting on the taller boy's chest.  Looking up & glancing out the window, Frank announced, "There's your mom & Mikey."  He lowered his voice to a seductive whisper, "I guess we'll have to save the proper welcome until later."  Gerard gulped, mentally cursing his family for ruining the moment.  He blushed as well, still being fully captivated by Frank's sexiness.  
  
"Donna!" Frank enveloped Mrs. Way with his arms as she walked through the door.  "Hey Mikes," he lifted a hand in a small wave.  
  
Mikey grumbled a welcome before shuffling his feet to the Iero's living room & planting himself on their new leather couch.  "Sorry about him.  The kid loves to nap.  So how have you been, Frank dear?" Donna wondered cheerfully, grabbing Frank's cheek in the process.  
  
He flinced from the pinch, but answered happily, "I've been okay.  I've just been missing my best friend & his oh so wonderful mom."  
  
Gerard giggled & Mrs. Way rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Kiss up."  
  
Frank laughed, "Only for you."  
  
"Very nice, Frank.  Now tell me where your mother is," she demanded.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's at the store getting candy for the trick-or-treaters.  She should be back soon."  
  
"Very nice.  Speaking of Halloween, Happy Birthday!  The big 1-8!"  
  
Frank grinned, causing Gerard to smile.  "Thanks Donna!  But it's not until tomorrow, so wish it to me then."  
  
"You're welcome, dear.  Now I'm going to go freshen up before Linda returns."  
  
"Alright.  The bathroom's down the hall to the right."  Watching her leave, Frank turned his attention back to Gerard who had remained silent during the whole conversation besides his random giggling.  Gerard moved closer to Frank, making their bodies meet.  Gerard leaned in, inching his way nearer to Frank's lips.  Frank pulled back & smirked, causing Gerard to pout with a confused expression painted upon his face.  "It's called delayed gradification," Frank explained in a whisper.  "It'll be better if we wait."  
  
"But I've waited 7 months!" Gerard whined, stomping his foot.  
  
"And you can wait a few more hours," Frank decided.  
  
Gerard opened his mouth in protest, but the front door opened & Mrs. Iero appeared in the hall.  The boys backed away from eachother quickly.  "Gerard!  You're here!  Where's your mom?"  
  
"In the bathr-," he was cut-off by Linda's dead sprint down the hall, yelling his mother's name when she reached the bathroom.  
  
"Wow.  I think they missed each other," Frank stated, laughing.  
  
"I missed you," Frank blushed & Gerard continued, "Happy Birthday...tomorrow."  Gerard wanted so badly to kiss Frank then & there, but knowing the smaller wanted to wait till they were alone, he refrained & settled for a tight hug.  
  
They stood there, enjoying the warmth of the other's embrace, smiling like fools.  Frank went up on his tip-toes, breathing warm air on Gerard's neck, resulting in a shiver.  Moving from his collarbone to his jugular, Frank pressed his warm neck against Gerard's skin, still cool from the chilly October air.  Gerard felt himself get excited, as did Frank, earning the younger boy to whisper a quiet "wait" & drop from his boyfriend's exposed neck.  
  
"You're killing me," Gerard bluntly stated, focusing his mind away from his growing erection.  
  
"If you die, I'm coming with you.  Did you bring me cigs?" Frank asked with big, round eyes which made Gerard think of his as a helpless puppy.  
  
"Only the best for my baby," Gerard cooed, pulling the Marlboros out of his pant's pocket.  
  
While passing the packet to Frank, Mrs. Iero came in.  Eyeing the sticks, she joked, "Children behave.  Don't corrupt my son too much, Gerard."  Frank laughed & rolled his eyes, whilst motioning Gerard to follow him upstairs to his bedroom.  The elder obliged, letting Frank lead him up the stairs & subtetly checked out his ass on the way up, being careful to not let their mothers notice.  
  
Frank's room looked exactly the same as it did in Jersey.  Despite the fact that the room had a slightly different shape, Frank had put in together, to the best of his ability, to make it look identical as before.  He claimed that it made New York feel more like home.  
  
The couple stood awkwardly in the room, Gerard's mind on Frank, & visa versa.  The sound of their mothers' hyper laughing & the low grumbling of Mikey's bitter "shut ups" could be heard from the first floor.  Frank began padding his way to the bed, but Gerard pulled him back, tugging his hand.  "Can I kiss you now?" he begged.  
  
"Nope," Frank smirked & whispered against Gerard's chest.  "We have to wait till we're completely alone.  I don't want anyone disrupting us."  
  
"You're such a tease," the artist sighed.  
  
"And why is that, Gee?"  
  
"Well first you bite me neck, then take me to your room & you won't let me kiss you."  Frank just smiled at Gerard's ill ability to restist him.  "I need a smoke," Gerard said, pulling out a cig for him & Frank.  
  
"I can't wait till tomorrow when I can do this legally," the younger yelped, taking the cigarette from his boyfriend & putting it to his lips.  
  
"It won't be the only thing you can do legally," Gerard smirked.  Frank blushed in return, remembering the first time they had sex.  
  
It was the night before the Ieros would be leaving for New York, also the night of Gerard's 18th birthday.  Gerard had been depressed from the fact that his Frankie was moving the day after his birthday, & Frank wanted to make him happy.  So being the sweet boyfriend he was, Frank allowed Gerard to take his virginity, despite the fact that it was now considered illegal.  But the feeling of skind on skin, sweat, & the aroma of sex was enough to silence any thoughts of regret.  
  
The pair talked about their lives & what was new for hours.  The sky had grown dark, & the coolness of the night engulfed them.  
  
"Do you want to get outta here?" Frank asked bluntly, making Gerard's expression twitch in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, do you want to sneak out?"  
  
"Fuck yeah," Gerard spoke.  
  
Frank pushed himself off the soft bed, making Gerard sink, & walked over to the window.  Pulling open the glass, he motioned with a finger to his lips for Gerard to keep quiet.  Gerard nodded in agreement & watched as Frank slipped out the glass & onto the roof.  "Come on," Frank whispered, offering the elder his hand.  Gerard took it & step outside, slightly shaking from his fear of heights.  The younger gripped his hand tighter, reassuring him that they'd be fine.  "We have to jump," Frank explained, turning to Gerard.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Come on, Gee.  You'll be fine.  Trust me," Frank said, kissing the taller boy on the his cheek.  
  
"Okay."  Gerard knew Frank was right, he always was.  Before he knew it, Frank dropped his hand & jumped off the roof, landing safely on the ground.  Wanting to feel Frank's hand in his own again, Gerard quickly jumped down.  Standing straight up, he subconcioulsy checked for all his body parts.  The made Frank laugh & once again grab his boyfriend's hand.  
  
"Let's go," Frank whispered.  He started running, pulling Gerard behind him.  They ran as fast as they could, leaving the unaccepting world behind them.  
  
After running hand-in-hand for what seemed like miles, they reached a local park, overgrown with maple trees & bushes.  Big rocks covered the ground of the park & Frank tripped over one of them from running too fast.  Whilst tubbling to the ground, Frank wrapped his arms around the taller male, dragging him down as well.  Gerard landed on his back with Frank's small body pressing on top of his.  Frank propped himself up using an elbow, but not bothering to remove himself from Gerard's soft body.  The couple stared silently into each other's eyes, before Frank spoke, "I think we're alone now."  He smirked, "I think it's time for your proper welcome."  
  
Gerard smiled widely, leaning up to bring his need lips to Frank's.  "It's been too long," he gasped before closing the gap between their faces.  
  
The kiss started off gently, relearning the feeling, but soon filled with heated passion, both in desperate need to taste the other.  Tongues asked for entrance, & it was granted, dancing together as one.  The soft feeling of fingertips smoothed over the pair's bodies.  Muffled moans surrounded them, happiness & passion holding them together.  Only the sound of moist kisses, quiet groans, & the beating of 2 perfect hearts could be heard.  
  
That night, the law was broken one last time, as the bushes hid the others from their illegality.  Enjoyment consumed them both & love was declared in a way far more meaningful that words.


End file.
